


Some Fun

by QOP



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP
Summary: Joker straps you down.
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & You, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/You
Kudos: 15





	Some Fun

He had you cornered against the wall. 

"Please don't hurt me" 

You said, shaking and sweating. 

"Oh sweetie I'm not gonna do anything like that, tsk tsk tsk - (J moved his finger back and forth) I just wanna have some fun, come on don't you like to have fun, I just want you to play with me" he growled. 

He got up close to you, you could feel his hot breath inches from your neck, and you swallowed hard. 

"Okay, um, what game did you have in mind?" You stuttered, still shaking from fear but arousal. 

"It's called, let's see who can feel the worst pain, I'll go first- 

J grabbed your arms and pinned them against the wall while using his other hand to close your mouth as you screamed. 

He put your arms behind your back and carried you to a garage, where his men were. 

"Strap our lovely guest down" J said smirking. 

They did as told and held you as you tried screaming but it was no use and they strapped you down to the table, while putting a gag in your mouth so no one could hear your screams. 

"Now leave me and my toy alone"  
Joker told his men as they nodded and walked away. 

He then turned to you laughing as you jerked through the straps but they were on tight. 

"Oh, a present just for me"  
J said walking toward you. 

You kept trying to scream as he put his finger on the gag. 

"No,no,no, you said you wanted to play with me, come on I thought you wanted this?"  
He whispered pulling the gag from your mouth.   
You spit in his face and yelled back at him. 

"Not like this you psychotic motherfucker!" 

He smiled and took the lamp beside you and hit you with it. 

"Oh, you bad girl, I think you need some punishing" 

J said and turned around. 

You couldn't tell what he was getting but you hoped it wasn't a gun or something to kill you. 

He pulled out electro shock plugs, and turned to you. 

"No, no what the fuck, no please don't kill me" you said with tears in your eyes. 

Joker threw the plugs at the ground and smacked your mouth. 

"Open wide sweetie, do what I tell you and I won't punish you" 

You opened your mouth wide as he unzipped his pants and stuck his cock inside your mouth while holding onto your throat tight. 

He started fucking your mouth hard and you let him go deep down into your throat. 

You then realized you were enjoying this, you like the way he tastes and it turned you on, you wanted to touch yourself but your arms were tied. 

"Good girl, just like that" Joker growled. 

You sucked and opened your mouth wide as he fucked the back of your throat while choking you. 

And you liked it, he was a psychopath, and he was about to torture you, but you knew you wanted him and you craved him for some reason. 

"Fuck baby, daddy's gonna cum" 

You felt him growl and dig his nails into your hair as he came into your throat. 

The hot burning liquid rushed down inside you. 

J took himself out of you and fixed his hair and wiping the sweat from his head. 

"Whoo, I must say that was fun"

You nodded your head and smiled as he looked back at you and you knew he wasn't gonna let you win this game without a reward.


End file.
